The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘SFROSA159’. ‘SFROSA159’ is a new cultivar of shrub rose grown for use as a landscape shrub.
The new cultivar of shrub rose is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. with an objective to create new shrub rose cultivars with disease resistance, ever blooming habits, and unique brightly colored flowers that can be readily propagated on their own roots.
The new variety of shrub rose, ‘SFROSA159’, was selected by the Inventor from amongst seedlings derived from a cross made in July of 2009 between plants of the cultivar, ‘Meizmea’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,175) as both the female and male parent. ‘SFROSA159’ was selected as a single unique plant in May of 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Arroyo Grande, Calif. in August of 2010 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.